Broken beings now whole
by mikelj135
Summary: Glancing over at the bedside clock, reading 8:03a, he notices the short glass of orange juice and asprain. Reaching over and downing both, we see our hero begrudgingly removing the black and white checkerboard covers and sitting up. He sat there a moment wondering why his head felt like it was swimming in the caustic caverns. Heads up; about 3 chapers of set up.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters, they belong to Gearbox productionns. Just my flair on who I like.**

**This is my first time writing something like this so please any feedback is welcome.**

The sun rose with exceptional beauty through the slag lakeside view of his two story apartment. The air was crisp from the slightly open balcony window and smelling of bacon and cooked spinich. Glancing over at the bedside clock, reading 8:03a, he notices the short glass of orange juice and asprain. Reaching over and downing both. We see our hero begrudgingly removing the black and white checkerboard covers and sitting up. He sat there a moment wondering why his head felt like it was swimming through a lake in the caustic caverns, it dawn on them _Salvador was an evil man._

Stumbling towards a vault door with a key pad on it, perpendicular to the bed, he punches in the code "K1tt3ns". The sound of tumblers fall and a suction noise is faintly heard. A large, well orginized bunker like room is revealed. The walls are lined with different skinned sniper rifles and pistols.

A glimmer of satisfaction flashes across his face at the sight of this. In the back of the room, next to another door, circular pad on the floor, a rectangular touch screen in front of it. He steps on the pad, types around on the screen and the pad starts filling with a thick liquid grey substance that pools at his feet. It begins to ungulate and move up his body. Moving from his ancles to his thighs, passed the waist to his chest, Stoping at the top of his kneck. The liquid solidified into a streamlined black and orange leather tactical suit.

His head began to clear like sunshine cutting through fog. His body rushed with endorphins momentarily. The nanites had begun repairing the damage done by last night's celebration. He thought, _who knew saving pandora would make people wa nt to drink so much? I usually only drink when I miss my target... and they call me weird._

Finally feeling sane, he walked downstairs to meet the woman cooking the aroma that was filling his nostrils. He turned the corner and saw a half naked woman wearing nothing but an apron and blue lace underwear.

"What's more satisfying,

the smell of sausage in the morning,

or the sight of you?"

"You know we really gotta fix that voice box of yours. Its like I was telling a one armed bandit last week,'flattery will only get you so far'. He kept begging for me to reattach it but I told him 'finders keepers!".

Patricia said striding over, "I love the poetry but you have to quit at some point. With all of _your_ brains, you are far too intelligent to speak sophomoric haikus and just calculating the trajectory of a .50 bullet over 50 meters in a split second"

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he replies, "that may be a fact, but I didn't hear you complain when you requested me to dismember him from 3 miles away."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. A tingling sensation runs up the nape of his kneck as he pulls her closer with his hand on the small of her back.

"Well mister, aren't you frisky?"

Something started to smoke right behind her on the stove. Frantically, she jumped out of his arms and ran past the island countertop to the stove.

"Our omlet! Damn it! I went to the market extra early to get fresh Rak eggs and spinach. I had to fight ellie over the bear claws ou're eyeballing over there. She _may_ be puking for a week but I did call 'dibs"

She plated the browned purple eggs, sprinkled with green and topped it with diced Nexus tomatoes. It looked like a picture perfect, bacon eggs, oranges, and toast.

He looked at her with a genuin grin going ear to ear.

_ How is this my life? Two years ago I was a solitary assassin with no attachments and now on the hunt for a perfect kill... now I'm married? Sworn to lay down my life for another._

**I have more ideas just wondering if I should continue or not. Please let me know in the reviews. This was fun**


	2. Theories of an introvert

**I Recieved some feedback from a friend, and I will try to indicate who is talking a little better. Also italicized font are internal monologues of Z3r0 if there was any confusion. Still looking for any feedback so let me know**

_ freed lilith from the shackles of servitude defeated The Worrior, and ended Jack's tyranny. I thought that i had found a goal that would quench my bloodlust. His stupid face haunted my dreams. I am unsure of what to do next..._

Just after the discovery of other planets vaults, Mordicai and Axton threw a celebration/remembrance party for Roland and jack Z3r0 felt it just a reason to get drunk for some. He had no real interest in drinking but he would show his support and condolences by staying for an hour or so. Moxxi, still reeling from rolands death, felt obligated to host the shindig at her barsent out an echo to every vault hunter in a 50 mile radius of sanctuary. The day before the festivities however, Z3r0 had experienced an interaction that shook him to the core.

Z3r0 was at the dark end of the bar discussing with Sir Hammerlock about some big hunt that didn't really interest him. He just wanted a new sniper rifle. Salvador was playing the machhines and yelling profanities. Z3r0 accepted the operation and went to attempt to pull Salvador away.

"We have recieved our new objective, my blade is thirsty, let us proceed."

Salvador screamed,"NOT UNTIL I WIN A GODDAMNED EXPLOSIVE SHOTGUN!"

_It is best to wait until he runs out of money, beats on the machine and stomp off. _

He sat down at a stool a few seets away. Trying to suppress his frustration, he turns to Moxxi, "One Rak Ale... please." Moxxi, who had been talking to someone that was out of his pariferal, turned and said, "Sure suger". She pours him a heady cup, places it in front of him and returned to the conversation.

He tries to sip and it spills down his mask. His frustration grew. A giggle came from the right of him. It was then he realized who she was talking to, it was the briliant yet insane Patricia Tannis. She chimed in, " Oh the price of anonymity. Remain completely solitary and reclusive inside or be able to drink a problem away in a semi social environment? Decisions decisions."

Z3r0 was stuned, which had rarely happened. His frostration was replaced by curiosity as well as fear. This concept baffled him.

_How_ _is she aware of my thoughts? Who is she and how did she come to possess this knowledge? I must interigate my friends and discover who is divulging my t houghts. We need to regroup, we must go._

He rushes up, moves hurriedly towards Salvador, puts a kunai to his back and whispers, "We're leaving... Now!"

Salvador nervously replies,"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok..."

They hurry out the door almost knocking over Gaige and claptrap. His head was racing with thoughts of how he would put an end to her knowledge. If she knew what he felt like, did she know about the "insistent"? No one should have that knowledge, he made sure of it.

**To be continued next chapter is the money shot I promise**.


End file.
